


Hidden in Plain Sight

by AkihiroHowlett (Archangelsings)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gender nuetral pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangelsings/pseuds/AkihiroHowlett
Summary: You shouldn't have come here Tenno





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xe is my chosen gender neutral pronouns for he/she. Xer is the equivalent to his/her/him
> 
> My weird fast take on the pote tial start of the war within. Written on my phone so apologies

**Xer comm link crackles with the faint buzz of static** , the voice of the Lotus--the mother--a smooth and concise murmur in xer ear. Xe--no--he, the Operator reminds xer--him--self (for the Operator has an identity, a gender, a name-- _Heron_ ) listens as the Lotus speaks. The synthetic flesh of the Operator's chosen Frame is a familiar brush of sensation in the forefront of his mind, poignant and distant like a dream's, a sensation more familiar than that of the dull atrophied ache he can feel pulsing weakly through his newly awakened physical body. Diamond hard yet supple 'skin' bends to his will with ease as the mission parameters echo in his mind.

Sabotage. Earth. Grineer toxin. Neutralize. Stealth is ideal. Simple. Routine. 

Easy.

Castana's on adjacent thighs, Vectis rifle held in the steady grip of his fingers, tenbo strapped to his back, Heron pushes his Warframe out of its crouch and into the adjoining steam filled cavern. The map flickers in the periphery of his vision as he dips through the shadows, peering through his scope to scout the area in front of him.

The facility is full of Grineer but they fall with ease. A few well timed shots to the head, some cleverly placed electrical traps by way of castana.

<<Keep going Tenno, no one has detected you>>

A banishment here and there for the sake of variety, the power of the void surging though his Frame's systems like water, bubbling with fluid, kinetic, ethereal energy, and he finds himself in a room. A large chamber with piping running along the walls and up into a central pool. It's dark.

Something doesn't feel right.

<<Tenno you h__e r__h_d the obj--->>

The comm cuts out. 

"You shouldn't have come here Tenno."


End file.
